Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aryl sulphide and aryl sulphoxide derivatives, to their use as acaricides and insecticides for controlling animal pests and to processes and intermediates for their preparation.
Description of Related Art
Various aryl sulphides and aryl sulphoxides and their insecticidal and acaricidal action are already known from WO 2007/131680 A, WO 2010/100189 A and JP 2011/42611.
On application, the active compounds already known from the publications mentioned above have disadvantages, for example in that they may have no or else only insufficient insecticidal and/or acaricidal activity against animal pests, in particular at low application rates.